Clockwork
by Kikyo is a kinky ho
Summary: When Inuyasha's girlfriend dies, he finds out that Kikyo has mechanical parts in her body. Meanwhile, her sister, the one who put the parts in, is trying to stay out of the mental hospital she escaped from. What happens when he hunts her down? Disaster.
1. The Escape And The Moving Dead

**(Note: Yes, I re-uploaded this chapter because I messed up on the other one.)**

**Mwuhahaha. Another story for you. Be happy. It's 6 pages long. I don't know where the idea came from; it was just there, so here's your story. **

**Based loosely off of the idea of the book _Clockwork, _by Phillip Pullman. (Good book, you should read it.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! IF I DID, KIKYO WOULD ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY, SANGO AND MIROKU AND KAGOME AND INUYASHA WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY AND HAVE 83 KIDS, AND JAKEN WOULD GET STEPPED ON A LOT MORE. PLUS, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION IF I OWNED THE SERIES, NOW WOULD I? GENIUS!**

**OTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF CLOCKWORK (later in the story) THE BOOK CLOCKWORK IS WRITTEN BY PHILLIP PULLMAN. I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA. (damn...) **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS!**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

White. There was just white. The walls were made out of a squishy, fluffy, white material, as were the ceiling and floor; the door was painted white; even the windows had white sheets covering them, making the sunlight filtering through seem scarce and dim.

This was all that the woman saw. Just white. The straitjacket they had placed on her was white as well.

'Jeez,' she thought idly, 'Do they think that if I don't see any other colors, that I might suddenly not be attacked by giant raging herds of mutant, demon, ninja fish or something? Idiots. Putting white everywhere isn't going to keep them away, you fools!'

Suddenly, the door opened just a crack and a small beam of light shone brightly on the white, padded floor.

"Sweetie, it's time for your medicine now," came a voice, trying to be sweet but laced with exhaustion nonetheless.

A small, hunched over figure came into view; blocking the light and making the room seem dark and dingy once more.

She smiled kindly at the woman that sat on the floor, pushing a cart piled high with needles and medicine into the room.

The figure on the ground glanced up at the nurse, and then screamed in terror.

"You've turned into one of them!" She cried, racing to the back of the white, padded room and cowering in fear in one of the corners.

The nurse sighed. This happened every time she came in to give this patient her medication.

"Now, now, honey, just relax," she said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, remember? I just need to give you your treatment."

"NO!" the patient screeched in horror. "You're not here to give me medicine! You're here to kidnap me and take me to your master so he can devour my soul! Don't think I'm not on to your "little scheme"! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!!! I WON'T GO!"

The nurse sighed again. This was getting frustrating.

"No, I'm not one of them, I'm just here to give you your medication, remember? I'm Nurse Kaede, and you're in a place to help you get better, because you're sick."

"I'M NOT SICK! YOU JUST _WANT _ME TO THINK THAT!"

Kaede looked at the cowering woman once more before grabbing the walkie-talkie that hung at her belt and bringing it up to her mouth.

"Guards!" She called. "Room 319, sector B-12, patient 1758 is acting up again. Bring the usual."

* * *

She didn't have to wait long. 

Soon enough, two big, burly men in matching police type looking uniforms arrived, both carrying huge duffle bags, seemingly stuffed to the max.

"We've got the stuff." One of them told Kaede, speaking in low, quiet tones so as to not let the woman near the back of the room hear the conversation.

"Good. Now be careful when you go in there, she seems to be a little more frightened than normal."

"Got it." The other one said, walking into the room assertively, leaving the first to follow behind, dragging the bags with him.

"Okay," commanded the first guard softly. "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

They both leapt onto the startled patient.

"AHHH!" she screamed as they jumped on her, one pinning her to the ground; the other, after making sure she was firmly down, scurrying back to the cart to get the medication.

She struggled underneath the weight, squirming and writhing, trying desperately to break free.

When she figured out that her attempts were futile, she whipped her head around to glare at Kaede.

"You set this up, didn't you?" she accused harshly.

"I'm sorry, but it was time for your treatment and you weren't cooperating, so I had to go to extreme measures."

The patient just glared at her, her gaze sending shivers up and down Kaede's spine.

A sound to her left alerted Kaede that the other guard was back from retrieving the medicine.

The guard that had pinned the woman down took the patient's arms and snapped them at her sides, making sure that they stayed safely secured with his hands.

He then unhooked the straitjacket and, still holding her arms firmly to her sides, took it off and placed it near his feet.

**(A/n: Jeez, makes it seem like he's raping her or something. What kind of mental hospital is this?!)**

Kaede gasped at the woman's arms.

There were cuts running down the entire length of the limb, some going all the way down to the tips of her fingers. Most of the cuts were still bleeding freely; Kaede could tell by the fact that there were growing red stains covering most of her sleeves.

The nurse walked over to the guard holding the needle and asked quietly, "When was the last time you gave her the treatment?"

He stared at her strangely, and then said, "This morning ma'am, the same as we always do."

Kaede looked shocked, but the shock soon turned to anger.

"What?! How long has this been going on?!" she demanded fiercely.

"Since about two weeks after she arrived." The guard stated.

"But…but…but…how was I not told about this?! And besides, even the most dangerous ones only get it 3 times a week! She's getting it 2 times a day! What was she doing?"

The guard looked uncomfortable.

"Well, ma'am, I don't know why you weren't told about this. All I know is that Naraku told us to give the treatment twice a day. Because apparently, she was being, well, you know," his voice lowered a notch, "_normal._"

"What do you mean _normal_?" Kaede questioned.

"Well, she wasn't going crazy, screaming about how mutant, demon, ninja fish were after her, or that we were going to take her to our master and he was going to devour her soul, or that the apocalypse was coming in the shape of a shoe lace, or anything! She was perfectly normal. She had ordinary conversations with the staff, and she even told us all about her life before she got "sick". To tell you the truth, it was kind of creepy."

Kaede pondered this information while the guard bowed low and said politely, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I must be getting back to the patient now. If Naraku finds out I didn't give her the medication," he shuddered, "Ugh. I don't even want to think about it. Excuse me."

He then walked stiffly back over to the woman on the ground with the needle.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the needle.

She struggled even more violently, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted as she wriggled underneath the guard, continuing to thrash about until he loosened his grip and she kicked him off her, sending him flying a good distance away.

The other dropped the needle and jumped onto her, covering her mouth with his hand.

Not a good idea.

She bit down forcefully, making the guard scream in agony and clutch his bleeding hand, whimpering every now and then as he cradled it.

With that, the woman hurried over and went digging through the duffle bags the guards had brought, muttering every now and then to herself as she discarded objects over her shoulder.

Kaede was too shocked to do anything. Those were her best guards! Naraku always put the best guards out at night, because that was when most of the patients acted up.

Guess the best wasn't good enough, huh?

Kaede winced.

Naraku…yeah, he's going to be fun to deal with tomorrow.

Unless Kaede stopped her!

Apparently though, while Kaede had been musing, the patient had stopped scavenging through the bags and had sauntered over to the nurse.

"Yo, Kaede, sorry to leave ya hangin', but I've got to go. Thanks for all of your help, but I have unfinished business to take care of."

Her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"_Very _unfinished business. Well, later!" And with that, she just walked out the door and left the nurse standing there with a dazed expression on her face, her eyes the size of very large dinner plates.

* * *

"It has now been one week since Higurashi, Kagome escaped from Onigumo Insane Asylum. Her whereabouts are unknown. Her nurse, Kaede, was fired a few hours after the incident, for confidential reasons. Ms. Higurashi, tall with long black hair with red highlights, was last seen wearing a long black trench coat and large white scientist goggles, and is very dangerous, a class 7 patient. If you have any information, contact Naraku Onigumo at 968-7825." 

The television blared quietly in the corner of the small, dingy hospital room, but Inuyasha paid no attention. He was too busy holding his girlfriend's hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

Well, she had been his girlfriend anyway. Now she was dead. But there was something strange about her face.

Inuyasha knew she was dead. He had been standing right here, holding her hand (similar to how he was now) as her last breath whooshed out of her in a long, quiet sigh. His sensitive nose could clearly catch the scent of death clinging to her, and his keen hanyou eyes watched with horror as the mini grim reaper demons came to snatch her soul away. Kikyo wasn't coming back. So why was she still moving?

Her eyelids were fluttering, her fingers were twitching in his, and her mouth was moving as though she was speaking, though no sound was coming out, of course.

Inuyasha was bewildered.

'What? But she's DEAD! Dead people don't move!'

So, he grabbed the arm of one of the passing nurses and ordered, "Get the doctor."

The nurse looked sympathetically at him for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing more-"

He cut her off.

"Look at her!" He snapped.

After the nurse turned to stare at Kikyo, she turned deathly pale.

"Get. The. Doctor." Inuyasha growled.

She gave a small yelp of fright and ran away, screaming at the top of her lungs for the doctor.

* * *

When Doctor Kominaiya walked into the room, he whirled around and glared at Inuyasha. 

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Takahashi?! You and I both know Kikyo is dead! We can't do anything-" Inuyasha cut the rambling doctor off by taking his head and turning his face towards the still twitching Kikyo.

Dr. Kominaiya immediately shut his mouth.

"I thought she was dead." The half-demon said gruffly.

"She is," Doctor Kominaiya commented thoughtfully.

"Then why is she still moving?" the still pale nurse asked, popping up from behind the doctor's broad shoulder to look at Kikyo is fright.

"I don't know!" yelled Inuyasha in frustration. "The doctor told me she was dead! And she's my girlfriend, well, was anyway, so I think I should have the right to know why she's dead and still moving!"

The half-demon panted, worn out from his outburst, but still fixed the doctor and the nurse with an angry look.

A little freaked out, Dr. Kominaiya waved his hands in front of his chest, as though to protect himself.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, there's no need to get angry."

He spun around on his heel.

"Nurse!" the doctor barked.

"Yes-s-s S-s-s-sir?" she stuttered fearfully.

"Get the operating room ready," he demanded.

"We have a dead girlfriend to dissect."

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**IMPORATNT! READ! I'm so sorry you guys, well, this should have been up sooner, but I didn't have internet, so yeah. No excuse there. I'm so sorry! Well, actually, blame my dad, 'cuz he took away my internet so I would, (stops talking) No, I dunno why he took it away. Oh well. I'm back now, so that's _alllllllllllll_ that matters. Right? **

**I think that's it. Happy Holidays:)**

**P.s. I'm still looking for three reviews!**

**P.P.S. (Look on profile for more info.) I got the new Justin Timberlake CD! I'm so happy! YAY! It was so creepy though. My mom has the hots for him. It's very disturbing… **


	2. The Discovery, The Incident, And Miroku

**Here ya go! The next chapter! But first, review responses! Oh, wait. Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN LE DISKO BY SHINY TOY GUNS (the song) AND I DO OWN INUYASHA! BWUHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE! (Bankotsu pulls my ear) OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! STOP IT BAN-KUN!! (he pulls harder) OW! FINE, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! HAPPY? (runs away crying) WAHH!!! NOW I'M SAD!! (sniffles)**

**Ban-kun: Aww, Kitty, don't cry! You know I don't like it when you cry!**

**Me: (sniffles) Ok. But first, I get a cookie!**

**Ban-kun: (sweatdrop) Ok…you do that!**

**Me: YAY! **

**Ok, now review responses! **

**InuKagKisses – I like your name, it's cool. Thanks for being my first reviewer on this story! YAY! **

**Alexa – Hey, don't I know you? Lol. Thanks to you too, for being my second reviewer on this story! YAY FOR YOU TOO!**

**Penthesileia – Wow, you have a totally awesome name too! But, question. How do you say it? I DON'T KNOW HOW! Well, anyways, thanks! You were my third reviewer for Clockwork! YAY! AGAIN! **

**KissKitty – Geez, EVERYONE HAS COOL NAMES! IT'S NOT FAIR! Well, thanks to you too! You were my fourth reviewer for Clockwork! YAY! FOR THE LAST TIME! IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ok, I'll stop babbling and let you read the next chapter.**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

"Inuyasha," The frantically pacing half-demon stopped and turned to look at Doctor Kominaiya, who had walked into the room with astonishment etched into every line of his face.

"What?" He barked irritably. (No pun intended.)

"Well," The doctor said slowly, "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, well, your girlfriend, Kikyo, when we did the surgery, we found out that she has, umm…"

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha demanded.

"She has mechanical parts in her body." Doctor Kominaiya muttered quickly, and then winced, waiting for the impact.

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

In a tiny, dingy, crumbling shack on the outskirts of the city, the one shattered window in the front was alit with flickering light from the television in the corner.

Kagome Higurashi laughed manically as she bent over the small operating table.

Until a name coming from her crackly speakers caught her attention.

"Higurashi Kikyo was pronounced officially dead this morning, after a little mishap with her still moving after being announced dead the first time."

Kagome dropped the screwdriver she had been holding and her eyes grew wide.

"Fucking hell!" She shouted as she dove under the bed and came out holding a ratty, torn, old red plaid suitcase.

"Oh no, oh no, they're coming after me…I'm Kikyo's only living relative…Got to leave, run away, somewhere, anywhere…" she muttered as she hurriedly packed what little possessions she had into the suitcase.

"Where is it, where is it? Got to find it and scram…they can't find me, they just can't…The invention…Hide it; must hide it…no, no, no, no, no!"

A loud knock on the moldy door made the entire shack shake and sent Kagome tumbling ungracefully to the dirty, stained floor.

"Police! Open up!"

Kagome screamed as she jumped up and grabbed the closest pointy thing she could find; the screwdriver she had dropped earlier.

"Don't come in! I'm warning you!"

She could hear the person outside sigh in exasperation before saying, "I just need to tell you about your sister."

Kagome laughed humorlessly, and then yelled, "I know about my sister! I have a television!"

"Did you know about the little "incident" after she died?" the man asked.

Kagome's bright blue eyes widened beneath her white scientist goggles before she questioned, "The one about her still moving?"

"Yeah. Do you have any information about that?"

The teenage girl immediately cried out, "No! I don't and I never will! Now leave me alone!"

"You answered that rather quickly for someone who doesn't know anything…" The police officer accused.

"I don't know anything! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She roared as she ripped the front door open fiercely.

"Surprised?" She asked the stunned police officer sweetly before jamming the screwdriver through his stomach.

* * *

"So, this "Kagome Higurashi" is Kikyo's only living relative?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Doctor Kominaiya sip his jasmine tea slowly.

"Ahh, I love jasmine tea," the doctor said as he placed the cup down onto the mahogany table, "Yes, Inuyasha, to answer your question, Kagome Higurashi is Kikyo's only living relative."

"But what about their parents? Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle, Aunt?"

"Their parents died when Kagome was 16 and Kikyo was 15. On Kagome's birthday, in fact. And we have no records of any other living relatives."

"Huh. So, where does Kagome live?"

"She has been at Onigumo Insane Asylum for the past three years, but no one is allowed visitors there, so we haven't been in contact with her for over three years. The only reason Hojo was able to track her down was because of her escape from the mental hospital a week ago. In fact, Hojo went to go tell her the news a few hours ago. Speaking of Hojo, where is he? He should've been back-"

The doctor was cut off when a nurse ran into the room and screamed, "Doctor, doctor! Hurry!"

"What happened?" Doctor Kominaiya demanded.

"It's Hojo!"

* * *

Inuyasha winced when he noticed the painful looking hole in the police officer's stomach.

"Who did this to you?" The doctor asked from where he knelt by Hojo's side.

The police officer coughed blood onto the floor before replying weakly, "Kagome…Higurashi."

Doctor Kominaiya was shocked.

"Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's sister Kagome?" the doctor questioned the injured Hojo.

"Yes. She stabbed me with a screwdriver…" was all the wounded police officer could get out before he fell unconscious.

"Oh dear…" Doctor Kominaiya commented, shocked. "Well, this proves to be a rather interesting problem, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean, "interesting"?" Inuyasha cried. "She stabbed him with a screwdriver for crying out loud! Jeez, now I know why she's been at the mental hospital for three years."

"Well, if she stabbed him with a screwdriver, she's probably hiding something. It would've been helpful if Hojo had told us _exactly _what had happened. Then we could tell what she freaked out about."

"I'm hunting her down." Inuyasha stated suddenly.

"What?!" The doctor shouted, appalled. "Inuyasha, are you crazy?! She brought down Hojo with a screwdriver because he told her something! Who knows what on Earth she'll do to you if you find her and start interrogating her!"

The half-demon fixed the doctor with a hard stare.

"I don't care." He remarked angrily. "She's Kikyo's only living relative, and I know for a fact that Kikyo went out the day after Kagome escaped. I'm going to hunt her down and get some answers!"

"But Inuyasha-" Doctor Kominaiya protested.

The hanyou stuck his hand out and the doctor stopped talking.

"I'm going. You can't stop me."

Doctor Kominaiya sighed and then commented, "Well, I suppose I can't stop you then. But, if you're going to go through with it," he stuck his hand in his pocket, brought out a crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to Inuyasha, "Take that."

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the paper with curiosity.

"It's Kagome's current address. I don't think you'll find her, but that's where she was when Hojo went to "talk" to her. That's the only help I can offer you. Good luck." The doctor said as he patted the half-demon on the shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha staring at the paper.

He clenched the paper in his hand and growled, "Wherever you are Kagome, I'll find you. And when I do, you'll have _a lot _of explaining to do. Starting with the parts."

* * *

Kagome had fled when Hojo had fallen to the ground and started screaming.

She ran inside, grabbed her suitcase and what was on the table, and then ran out through the back, hearing the approaching sirens as she sprinted through the forest behind the shack on the outskirts of town.

"Damn…"she muttered to herself as she slowed her run to a walk. "That was the only place left that I knew of… This sucks."

As she walked, Kagome became very bored. She played I spy, thumb wars, patty cake, hide and go seek, you name it.

When there was nothing else to do, Kagome began to whistle.

The whistling became humming, and then the humming became singing.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

Kagome had started dancing by this point, throwing her arms up in the air and spinning in circles.

_Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gunna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

She sang extra loud on this part, trying to emphasize that this was the chorus.

_So what's it gunna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes  
It's a chance gunna move  
Gunna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy gunna make you cry_

_Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gunna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

The teenage girl made motions with her hands that looked similar to that of one holding a gun and started shooting everything in sight.

_If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

_We're gunna ride the race cars  
We're gunna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive…_

Kagome trailed off, and then sighed.

"Wow," she said after she had caught her breath. "I haven't sung that song in forever!"

She gasped when she looked ahead, for there, sitting atop the hill, was a small shack, very similar to the one Kagome had just run from.

"Yes!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air victoriously. "I knew it would work!"

Kagome ran up the hill effortlessly and opened the door to the shack with a big _WOOSH _of air.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously as she peeked into the threshold.

"Stop right there fiend!" Came a feminine voice from behind the chair sitting by the desk in the corner of the room.

"Sango?"

The chair swiveled around and the female in it gasped.

"Kagome?"

Said teenager smiled mischievously and spread her arms open wide.

"In the flesh!"

* * *

"So, why are you going to go look for this chick again?" Miroku asked Inuyasha boredly as he inspected a lamp sitting on a bedside table.

"I told you! She was Kikyo's sister!" The half-demon stated exasperatedly as he grabbed the lamp from Miroku's hands and placed it back down on the table.

"And?" the future monk said as he glanced around the room.

"And, Kikyo "went out" the day after Kagome escaped."

"Wait. What did Kagome escape from?" Miroku questioned.

"Umm…I think it was Onigumo Insane Asylum or something like that."

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! So, let me get this straight. We're going to hunt down Kikyo's sister, who has been hospitalized for three years, with nothing but ourselves and some food, in the middle of winter, just to ask her some questions about something she probably doesn't have anything to do with?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha stated cheerfully.

Miroku slumped into his chair and sighed.

"Dude, if I weren't your best friend and didn't know better, I'd say _you _needed to be hospitalized."

"Yeah, but at least I didn't stab someone in the stomach with a screwdriver." The half-demon pointed out.

The future monk nodded.

"True, true."

"Good, now let's go!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Wait; one quick question." Miroku interrupted.

"What?" The hanyou asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Is she hott?"

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**I don't care how many reviews, but I need some, or else I won't update.**

**Me and Ban-kun: Goodbye!**

**KIAKH**


End file.
